rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrittanyS-Pierceunicorn/A Rrrather-fairytale chapter 3
Chapter III ‘SHUT UP’ LureReign screamed as loudly as possible. He picked up the cage with smurfs and shook it. The smurfs cried in fear and tried not to hurt themselves. ‘Yeah, this will make you quiet, stupid blue creatures’ LureReign teased, and put the cage back where it stood, in the middle of a dark dungeon at one of the lowest floors of his stronghold ‘You’ll never make another noise again, or I will boil you and put you in my soup’ ‘Why us?’ one of the smurfs cried with his high-pitched voice. ‘Because you annoyed me with your painful happiness, always appearing on television and touring the countries…especially the nation of Rrrather…’ LureReign spat. ‘Why can’t we bring you happiness?’ Smurfette asked. ‘NO! NOW SHUT UP!’ the demon yelled and with fiery eyes he exited the dungeon, locking the door and blowing out the only candle that lit the room. LureReign went back to his throne room. He did not greet his servants, who were obliged to wear the same dark robes as he did. He sat down on his immense throne and stared into the huge hall. Those annoying smurfs. He’d hoped they had starved by now, but they were as alive as always, still lively and apparently hoping there would come someone to help them. ‘Master LureReign’ someone said. It was one of LureReigns most trusted companions, who resided with him at the stronghold. ‘Ah, Lord Tristeng’ LureReign said ‘Do you have some news for me?’ ‘Yes, I’m afraid I have’ Tristeng said ‘It appears Rrrather has taken your smurf kidnapping quite seriously. Right now, a group of morons is on their way to save them.’ ‘Those fools’ LureReign muttered ‘They don’t stand a chance’ ‘Master…they have invited a lot of delegates from other countries…perhaps…I should invite myself and attend their meeting as some sort of…spy’ Tristeng suggested carefully. He quickly added: ‘Just to spy. Nothing else. All for the greater glory of your Evilness’ ‘You know what? That’s a good idea. Go, my cunning friend. Make sure to destroy them. Seed feuds between the other delegates.’ Tristeng bowed. ‘I’ll see you soon. I’ll assign LureRiegn, my retarded twin brother, to guard the smurfs.’ LureReign said, and he turned away. Tristeng was irritated by the coldness of his friend, but since it was his dream to once found his own nation, he collaborated with LureReign because that would provide him with the biggest chance of achieving his dream. In his state, people would be free, equal and happy. ‘For the greater good’ he muttered while ascending his horse Rain. To achieve his utopia evil had to be done. And those smurfs were just annoying, he agreed with LureReign on that. He sighed and galloped away while the sun set over the arid, desert-like territory of demon LureReign. While Tristeng was riding his horse on his way to Rrrather and Mimi and her group were on their way to LureReign’s hiding place, King Alexw and queen Jomarc were receiving all their guests. They arrived one by one, all happy and smiling. Princess Scarf, the king’s niece, was the first to arrive, not for the meeting, but just to keep the queen company while her husband was negotiating with all the foreign guests. Scarf was living in a far-away province because she was writing a novel and needed a quiet place to inspire her. ‘Hello, my dear Scarf’ the king and queen said at the same time when their niece arrived on her beautiful white horse ‘You have never been more beautiful’ ‘Thanks, uncle. Is princess Sassynopants here yet? It has been so long since I’ve talked to her’ Scarf said. ‘No, not yet. Would you rather come in to have a cup of tea with me or would you rather stay outside to have a chat?’ the queen asked. ‘I’ll come in’ Scarf said happily and she and the queen went indoors to have tea. MickelPickel walked up to the king as soon as the women left. ‘Everything is going well, Majesty. Prince Svamp is coming, as is count Greyg. And it appears even Lord Tristeng has got our message’ ‘Tristeng?’ the king asked ‘That bastard who tried to give my poor niece Scarf a poisoned apple a few years ago? He’s not entering my palace!’ ‘Please, Majesty. He’s a friend to LureReign and it’s definitely a good sign he wants to help us through diplomatic ways. After all, those poor smurfs must be suffering horribly.’ MickelPickel argued. ‘All right, all right. But he will have the worst seat at dinner’ the king murmured. ‘I will take care of it. And if I’m not mistaken, the Dutch delegates are arriving.’ The advisor said. The Dutch delegates were riding on majestic white unicorns, saddled with the distinctive red-white-blue of their flag. They were with three – two men and a woman. ‘Always a splendid arrival’ the King greeted them warmly and petted the magical unicorns ‘Duke Matthias97, countess BrittanyS-Pierce and duke Mordechai, you’re most welcome’ ‘It is an honor. We are always there for you. Queen Helens of England was travelling right behind us, by pumpkin coach, she should be here any minute’ Duke Matthias97 said. ‘I can’t wait to see her’ the king said. ‘Would your Graces rather come in or wait for the others?’ MickelPickel asked. The Dutch exchanged some incomprehensible words and eventually said they’d go in. Several minutes later, a massive pumpkin coach with the British delegates stopped in front of the palace. Out stepped two people – Queen Helens of England, gracious as always, wearing a diamond-embroidered dress, and her advisor THIS_IS_SPARTTTAAA, who had just returned from a mission in Sparta, Greece. ‘Helens!’ the king said rejoiced ‘You’re such a great friend to the nation, perhaps even the greatest, you’ve contributed so much. Thank you for coming’ ‘Ah, please, if there are smurfs to be saved, I’ll always be there to help’ Queen Helens answered. Meanwhile, Mimismurf, WhiteChocolate, Anon67, Peritwinkle, Otakumon and their newest companion Tiansa were leaving Jstansell09’s house afer a good night’s sleep. ‘Be safe, Tiansa’ Jstansell09 said to his friend. ‘I will. I won’t die or anything…’ Tiansa said sarcastically. Category:Blog posts